


Fall of The Great Kings

by JotunnBlue (DrunkFriday)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mad King Ryan, OC insert, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkFriday/pseuds/JotunnBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kings have ruled for years, with their kingdom at peace. Eventually, though, the whispers in shadows will come to fruition and one king shall fall. But with one gone, the others shall topple from grief and the once peaceful kingdom will shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of The Great Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this first chapter is honestly a test. If this does get attention, and people like it, I'll post more. If not, then I'll keep writing despite that. Sadly, this is also unbetad and mostly follows the actions of my OC Matthew. If that kills it for you, then I'm sorry. It also might be confusing at times, and I apologize in advance.  
> I'm open to constructive criticism in the comments or through messages or something.  
> Hope you enjoy.

    Tales have been told throughout history of rulers and kings, people that lead, killed, and fell at the hands of others. Wars have been waged at their whim, whether through boredom or necessity.  


    This is a tale of a king. He ruled a kingdom despite the whispers in the shadows and plots for his downfall. He wasn't always king, but instead ruled with five others that he called his close friends. These men would have a competition once a year to see who would rule for the next year.  


    This story is set just before the seventh coronation, as the rule of the Fool King ended and the third rule of the Mad King came to light.  
__________

    A breeze rolled lazily through the grassy hills next to the house. The building itself was quaint, quite old, and seemed out of place next to the newer, more modern houses and businesses. A set of ten year old twins strolled excitedly up to the door, happily awaiting the time they’d spend with their grandmother while their parents were working hard. After knocking politely, the door was opened with a warm smile, even warmer hugs, and greetings of praise despite having seen each other just the other day. Snacks, well worn toys, and well loved books were taken out, only to be put away in favour of something else.  


    “Grandma,” the boy said, hooking his arms onto the soft chair’s armrest in unison with his sister. “Can you tell us the story again?” The elder chuckled in a honest tone before putting down her book to turn to the children.  


    “And what story are you referring to, Matthew,” she asked, feigning ignorance to tease them a bit.  


    “The one about the kings.” The girl replied, eyes lighting up with hope and remembrance of the tale told so many times.  


    “Ah yes, the fall of the Great Kings.”  


    “Yeah,” the twins cheered, practically bouncing with excitement.  


    “Alright, I’ll tell you two it again.” She shifted in her chair as the two kids ran to sit on the floor in front of the chair, faces glowing with glee. “Now then, it all started hundreds upon hundreds of years ago.”  
__________

    Sun glittered off the surface of the fountain, children and adults alike moved about effortlessly through their kingdom, their home, to get to shops and meeting places. A group of boys ran around with sticks for swords and scrap wood for shields, claiming themselves to be knights and kings. Mothers spoke to daughter about etiquette and manners, fathers spoke to sons of responsibilities and pride. Nothing was out of place, no trouble was being caused, the world seemed perfect.  


    Or at least, it looked perfect in the sunlight. The shadows were different, with whispers of treachery and murder. The people who spoke scoffed at one of their kings, swore to end his blood lust along with his life.  


    “The Mad King must be killed, he must not be crowned again!” A chorus of people muttered their agreement. “It’s time we stood up and showed the false king what the people think. It’s time for the six kings to be cut down one.” More muttering sounded in the darkness of their secret meeting place. Plots were formed, weapons were planned to be gathered, but everyone knew that nothing would be followed through with. Maybe a mad man would actually try to challenge the kings, but he would fail or fall by their blades. They all returned to the sunlight eventually, to their families and friends, to their home with the glittering sunlight and effortless lives. The kingdom had shadows, but it was still peaceful and happy.  


    Two men walked with those in the sunlight, greeting the occasional person and politely returning praise from those brave enough to speak. They walked side by side talking to themselves mostly, a small collection of weapons hidden away in bags slung casually over their shoulders. After a short bit of time, they came upon their destination, the king’s blacksmith.  


    “Hey, Matt,” one of them called to the empty front room of the shop. A soft glow and heat glided out of a back room, much grander than the one they stood in. A man, looking to be in his early twenties, walked out and nodded to them.  


    “Hello, Michael, Ray.” He greeted them as old friends while running a well calloused hand through short midnight black locks. He placed slightly damaged glasses on the bridge of his nose to properly see their features. “You two look well. Another successful adventure?”  


    “Yep. We made it pretty far into the woods to the north.” Ray replied for them both while moving to take off his baggage and place it on the counter.  


    “And by pretty far,” Michael interrupted, moving to do the same, “he means that we got far enough to be attacked for trespassing.” Matthew hid a snicker as he moved to unravel and examine the weapons.  


    “Northmen are quite territorial; it’s how they've managed to survive in the cold for so long. Take what you need, and give nothing back.” He sifted through the swords, separating the ones that needed immediate attention from those that could wait. “I imagine that they didn't let you leave unscathed.” Michael and Ray looked sheepishly away from the smith, and subconsciously touched bandages that were almost perfectly out of sight.  


    “Geoff was hoping that you could get these fixed up by the end of the week,” Michael said, changing the subject rather awkwardly. Matthew looked at them, examined their expressions and body positions before picking up the first set of blades and gesturing for them to follow with the others.  


    “I hope he does realize that the week ends in four days. I could do it, but they might unfortunately lack in quality, it would be much easier with less blades to work on.” He placed the first sword in a heating furnace and collected the materials that would be needed. “You lot better not be planning on going out to explore again.” A look was given to the visitors, one that held scorn but stayed friendly.  


    “That was the plan,” Ray muttered while shifting slightly from his new position against the wall. Matthew sighed, and carefully watched the blade begin to glow red as it heated up. “That reminds me, we were going to hold a celebration for the successful exploration of the northern forests.”  


    “By we, you mean the high king, correct?”  


    “Yeah. Gavin thought it would boost morale amongst everyone, especially after that attack. We were all hoping that you’d show up, so how about it? Why not take a break.” Matthew sighed again as he pulled the sword out and began reshaping and repairing it.  


    “I would like to, but I still have so many things to do.” He pounded away at a steady pace while talking. The kings were always mesmerized by how much the sound echoed around the shop like it’s heart beat. It soon turned into a soothing, constant noise that everyone enjoyed hearing. “Even without these repairs, I still have to deal with the princes. Their annual tests are coming up soon, and I’ve been tasked with training them. I don’t really have any time at the moment to attend any festivities.”  


    Matthew spared a glance at the kings while keeping up his rhythmic pounding, and they both looked a little disheartened. A small frown was hidden from the kings, and the three men fell into a comfortable silence. Moments passed before Michael and Ray finally moved towards the door, saying their goodbyes and that they’d keep an eye out for the troublesome princes.  


    The day melted by, night moving on the horizon as the sun descended to rest. Matthew continued his work, taking the occasional break to fetch a drink of water or quick snack. Eventually, he settled into the familiar motions of preparing his dinner while the two newly repaired swords rested in their sheaths. He thought as he cooked, about tomorrows plans and schedules for later days. After the meal was finished, dishes were washed, and everything was put away and locked up for the time being, Matthew slipped into his bed and relaxed into the well used mattress. A slight breeze snuck in through a hole in the wall, but the cool air was welcomed as the smith fell into a familiar slumber.


End file.
